


The Blonde in the Bar

by CharlieShipsIt (KittyAug), Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: Kitty's SPN Femslash Bingo [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, In-Universe Supernatural Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/CharlieShipsIt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo/Reader - with a subtextual twist.</p>
<hr/>
<p><a href="http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/129901548641/kitty-spnbingo">SPN Femslash Bingo:</a> Jo x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blonde in the Bar

You’re not even sure why you went in there at all, really. Harvelle’s Roadhouse looks like the kind of place that houses a lot more bikers and guys in plaid shirts, rather than nice suburban geeks like you.

But the whole point of this road trip was an adventure, right? You can be a good little IT drone next week, this week you want something else. Something more.

When the bartender comes over and smiles at you, you know you just found it.

She’s blonde, with the kind of deep, dark brown eyes that make her smile come alive. They’re not just any brown either, they’re the kind of color with fire inside, like rich mahogany and they light up just right when she checks you out. You smile and tuck a lock of red hair out of your face. You’ve never been the best at flirting, maybe you’re a little too honest about it. The girl at the bar more than makes up for it. She's honest too, in a way.

You’re not quite sure how it happens. One minute you’re drinking another expertly prepared whiskey sour, the next you’re playing poker and taking tequila shots with blonde and beautiful across the bar.

Her name is Jo. She smiles like lightning.

She gets off at 11, and is getting you off by 11:15. Sticky alcohol sweet, and intoxicating kisses. Skin on skin and blonde on red. Her nails drag across your back before she pins you to her bedroom wall. She lives above the bar, it’s handy and she’s more than handsy. There’s a fire under her tongue, there’s fire in your skin. Together you're a conflagration. 

She smells like summer in autumn, and her hair falls down around you both like sunshine. She knew you were lying when you gave her a name, but it sounds like a prayer on her lips all the same.

It isn’t perfect, but it’s exquisite.

* * *

*by Charlie Bradbury, geek, shipper, fangirl - sorry, not sorry.


End file.
